The invention is based on a power tool monitoring device.
DE 102 61 791 A1 has disclosed a power tool monitoring device for a circular saw. The device has a sensor unit, which is for generating and detecting an electromagnetic signal and is situated in the vicinity of a saw blade. The approach of a body part to the saw blade can be detected by monitoring the signal spectrum. A public band is used as the frequency band for the signal.